The senior investigators of the Administrative Core will have ultimate responsibility for the scientific, administrative, and fiscal management of the CISRC. Ten specific objectives will guide this core resource as follows: 1) Provide ongoing senior leadership to the CISRC, maintain close contact with each project and core resource team, and serve as a resource for technical and administrative assistance;2) Implement and maintain a fiscal management system for the CISRC to ensure that all component projects and core resources remain fiscally sound;provide a centralized resource for reimbursing CIS offices for data collection (baseline interviews, all projects), intervention delivery (CIS callback interviews, all projects), and the face-toface (centralized) training program for the CIS callback interviews (all projects);3) Convene periodic meetings of the CISRC Steering Committee and the CIS Members Council to review the progress of each project and core resource and provide guidance, consultation, and assistance when appropriate;4) Convene periodic meetings of the CISRC External Advisory Committee to review program progress and provide a forum for consultation and advice;5) Ensure interprogrammatic communication and collective problem-solving, using both formal and informal channels;6) Implement and maintain a quality control monitoring system (QCMS) that will monitor the progress of each project and core resource, and implement appropriate corrective action in response to potential problems identified by the QCMS;7) Implement, monitor and facilitate a collaborative outreach effort with the CIS Partnership Program to increase calls to the CIS telephone program from historically underserved prostate and breast cancer patients;8) Convene periodic meetings (face-to-face or teleconference) of the Data Safety and Monitoring Board of the CISRC;9) Coordinate and prepare all progress reports to the NCI, and facilitate CISRC-related publications in peer-reviewed scientific journals, and finally, 10) Facilitate efforts to institutionalize intervention protocols within the CIS network that are shown to ib;e successful in this program project, and extend this effort to other similar cancer information systems nationwide. The Administrative Core will be headquartered at the AMC Cancer Research Center, with Dr. Al Marcus serving as Core Director